


It Started with Shakespeare.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Actor Dan, Alternate Universe - Actors, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, brief mention of anxiety, fanboy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: Who knew that watching one student film based on Shakespeare could turn Phil into such a fanboy?





	It Started with Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Idol/Fan

To put it lightly, Phil was freaking out.

  
  
It wasn’t every day that a movie decided to film right outside of the store where he worked and it definitely wasn’t every day that the aforementioned movie starred the one and only : _Dan Howell_.

 

To say Phil was a fanboy was an understatement. He’d been following Dan’s rise to fame since the beginning after being gifted a box of student films for Christmas one year. He’d thought nothing of the movies at the time. His mother worked for the University. Knowing Phil was a cinephile, the movies were a good gift choice. But they’d stayed in the box for months, pushed to the side of his room to collect dust.

 

It wasn’t until one night after stumbling home drunk from a friend’s birthday party that he decided to play one. His head was spinning and if he were to go to sleep now, then he’d definitely feel it in the morning. So he dug through the box of dvds and popped one without looking at it, before he leaned back against his headboard and pressed play.

 

Phil could remember the exact moment the movie started. It was a Shakespeare retelling of some kind, low budget and objectively pretty bad aside from the curly haired brunette who seemed to appear in every scene. It was like the camera was drawn to him and as it turns out, so was Phil. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen anytime the boy was one it; The way he moved, the way he spoke, everything about him just commanded attention that Phil was more than willing to give.

 

He still had that dvd. It was placed on his bookshelf amongst Dan Howell’s higher budget Hollywood films, but it would always be Phil’s favorite.

 

So, yeah, to say Phil was freaking out that the actual Dan Howell would be right across the street for the next few weeks, was definitely 100% an understatement.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan Howell wasn’t the only big name star in this movie. The whole film contained a pretty solid A-List cast. Not that Phil particularly cared, but it did explain the crowds of people lining the sidewalks. With cameras in hand, it seemed everyone was hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone or anything they could.

 

Even Phil’s fellow coworkers seemed to share Phil’s jitters.  They all lurked around the windows until their manager forced them away with a roll of his eyes and a “I don’t pay you to stare out the window.” spoken. Begrudgingly, they all obliged and went back to work.

 

Phil definitely had the worst of it today. He usually would be on a cash register, conveniently right in front of the door where he could look outside. But no, today his manager had decided that stocking shelves seemed more up Phil’s alley of things to do. To Phil’s displeasure, that left him in the back of the store behind rows of shelves with no chance to even look outside until his break. He didn’t even try to hide his annoyance, grumbling under his breath as he shoved boxes of cereal onto the shelf.

 

“Bad day?”

 

Phil didn’t even look up, pausing only to shrug before going back to the boxes of cereal still left to put away. The customer in question snorted, amused with Phil’s lack of an answer, before reaching over him and pulling a box off the shelf. Phil turned, prepared to give a half annoyed glare at this person for messing up his work, but before he could even muster it, his mouth fell open in shock.

 

Phil would remember this moment forever because it was the very first time he saw Dan Howell in real life. A pair of sunglasses rest amidst his curls, a black hoodie practically drowning his body, and of course, his usual black ripped jeans that had far too many holes for Phil’s sanity. Cereal box in hand, Dan’s eyebrow rose slightly at Phil’s shocked expression. His lips quirked into a small smirk before he winked and walked away.

 

The box in Phil’s hand fell to the floor, mouth still hanging open, as he watched Dan’s figure retreat down the aisle. There was no telling how long he would have stayed like that if his coworker Laura hadn’t come and starting flailing around, practically screaming about the fact that ‘ _the actual Dan Howell was just in the store. Oh my gosh!_ ’

 

(To be fair, Phil was doing that internally)

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Phil’s mind was stuck on the fact that **a)** he had seen Dan Howell in real life, **b)** he apparently liked the same kind of cereal that Phil did, and **c)** he had _**winked**_   at him! It was almost embarrassing how fast Phil’s pulse picked up just at the thought.

 

He scrambled out the door as soon as his shift was over, quickly getting lost in the sea of people still hanging around outside. Mindlessly, he pushed through the crowd until there was no one left to push through before he walked home.

 

* * *

 

 

The mass of people hadn’t dwindled when Phil returned to work the next day. There were still a line of screaming teens and magazine journalists practically hanging over the barrier. Phil’s eyes widened as he realized they had practically surrounded the entire set. He wondered what that was like; To have hoards of people around you like this all the time. It was a lot of people’s dream, to end up in that position, but Phil could see how annoying it would be too. How much stress it definitely added onto someone’s day.  

Of course, his mind drifted to Dan. Or more specifically an interview he had done about mental health. It was no secret that he had struggled, and continued to struggle, with anxiety. So having this around him constantly probably really wore him down. Despite not genuinely knowing him, Phil couldn’t help the concern that filled his mind.

 

* * *

 

If there was anything Phil liked as much as movies (and Dan Howell) it was coffee.

 

He had finally gotten off work, leaving an hour later than he was scheduled to, and all he wanted was a ridiculously sweet coffee and to sit on one of the couches in the back of Louise’s bookshop.

 

 It was a hole in the wall place that Phil had stumbled on when he first moved downtown. It was small and cozy, the walls lined with books, and the lines significantly shorter than most of the Starbuck’s around. Phil had taken to café and it’s owner quite quickly and was more often than not, sitting in the back of the room; book in one hand and coffee in another.

 

That was his plan today. Louise had greeted him with a smile and a coffee that probably contained so much sugar he should be worried (he wasn’t), and then he was headed to his couch in the back…

 

But today was different because someone was sitting on his couch.

 

Not just any someone, Dan Howell.  

 

Dan Howell who looked extra pale and extra nervous, who was shaking, and all in all, looked like he might be having a panic attack.

 

Phil froze, unsure what to do in a situation like this. Anxiety was different for everyone. If he talked to him, he might make it worse. But maybe that’s what he needed. Phil must have stood there too long. Before he had a chance to decide what his plan of action was, Dan’s gaze had lifted and met his. His eyes were red and there were clear tear tracks down his cheeks.

 

“U-Uh.. Sorry?” Phil stammered out, taking a step back to give him some space.

 

To his surprise, Dan laughed. It was quiet and it seemed like it physically pained him, but he shook his head.

 

“Why’re you apologizing? You didn’t do anything.”

 

“Are you okay?” Phil blurted out, his mouth moving before his brain could catch up. “I mean, don’t feel obligated to answer that. That was probably impolite of me to ask. Oh my gosh, now I do have something to be sorry for! I’m-“

 

A more genuine laugh interrupted Phil’s rambling. Dan slid to one side of the couch, tipping his head towards the other.

 

“I’m… not okay. But being alone is making it worse, so, sit? You’re the guy from the grocery store, yeah?”

 

Phil nodded. His body moving on it’s own accord to take the seat next to Dan. He wondered if he looked as nervous as he felt.

 

“You don’t have to be nervous. I’m just a person, like you.”

 

That answered that. Apparently, he did. He turned to apologize for being weird, but Dan didn’t seem bothered. A soft smile was on his lips, already looking at Phil when he turned towards him.

 

“M’sorry.” Phil shrugged, nervously smiling as he looked down at his lap. “This isn’t something that happens everyday.”

 

“It could be. If you wanted it to be.”

 

Dan’s answer was quick. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Phil since the moment they started speaking and Phil could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. He hadn’t even realize that he hadn’t replied, until Dan started rambling. The nerves Phil was feeling earlier seemed to have transferred to the brunette.

 

“God, that was way too forward, wasn’t it? Now I’m the one making things awkward…”

 

“No, no! You’re not! I just am socially inept, I think.” Phil chuckled, hoping to make him feel better.

 

It seemed to work. Dan shook his head, leaning back against the couch.

 

“You and me both.”

 

Phil hesitated, biting his bottom lip as he looked towards Dan. “You don’t have to, but if you need to like… talk or something, I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

 

It seemed that was all that was needed to prompt Dan into venting. Sometimes the crowds of people made him nervous, it was weird to always have someone watching your every move. The promo for the movie was taking up so much of his time and on top of that, they had barely filmed anything while they were here that didn’t happen in the middle of the night. So his sleep schedule was ‘ _royally fucked more than it was in the first place._ ’

 

“… I don’t know, I mean, I’m surrounded by loads of people, but I just feel like I’m alone. That probably doesn’t make any sense.”

 

He finished with a sigh that made Phil's heart hurt. He had made it clear he loved his job, acting was his passion. Sometimes he just needed a break. Despite not being in the same situation, Phil somehow understood. In a move of complete boldness, Phil ripped the wrapper off his coffee cup. Dan was watching him curiously, brown eyes following his every move. He scrawled his phone number across the back and placed it on Dan’s knee.

 

“There. Now you’re not alone. When things get too much, you can talk to me.”

The wave of emotion that spread across Dan’s face was too much for something so simple.

 

“Thank you.” Dan smiled so wide his dimple showed up in his cheek. Phil felt a rush of pride that he was the one that caused it to happen.  

 

* * *

 

It was surprisingly normal to talk to Dan Howell after that day.

 

He went from a celebrity that Phil had a crush on to someone he talked to everyday. Dan was constantly texting him, everything from what was going on with the movie to the weird people he saw on the street.

 

Phil was quick to return the favor, sparing no details when he told Dan about the weird man he saw running down the road in a tuxedo earlier or the woman who came into his store, fully dressed in a ballgown. He was convinced that she and the man were destined to be together. Dan had found that especially funny.

 

Their late night phone calls had turned into Skype calls, their daily texts had turned into facetimes from wherever Dan was that day. He always made sure to show Phil the view and the sights around him, promising him that one day, he would take Phil with him. The thought made his heart flip and a warm feeling erupt in his chest; That Dan was so certain they’d still be talking in the future that taking Phil with him would be an option.

 

It was odd, Phil thought, that they acted the way they did. They both were toe-ing the line on what they were. They weren't just friends, but neither had explicitly asked the other out. They never brought up the topic, they just relished in each other's presence, their stories. It wasn't uncommon for one of them to doze off while still on Skype with the other and while it should be awkward, it wasn't. He had never felt as genuinely comfortable around a person until Dan came along. 

 

The only downside to this developing relationship was that is was all virtual. Dan hadn’t been back in town since they finished filming there, and despite having spent most of his off time play video games in Phil’s apartment while he was still there, Phil missed his presence around the flat.

 

* * *

 

 

 That’s why it was such a surprise when his door buzzed and he opened it to find Dan, suitcases and all, standing in his hallway one evening.

 

“What- Why are you here?” Phil sputtered, standing in the doorway. He looked like a fish out of water, trying to get words out that just weren’t coming.

 

Dan laughed, a sound that Phil loved more than anything, before wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and tugging him into the hallway.

 

“Done filming.” He mumbled into the fabric of Phil’s t-shirt. “Missed you, so here I am.”

 

Phil felt his face heating up. Burying his face in the mess of Dan’s curls, he sighed.

 

“I missed you too, loser. Now come inside. You’re too famous to be standing in this hallway, I think Mrs. Roberson might try to kidnap you.”

 

“Oh no,” Dan dramatically draped himself against the side of Phil’s doorway, “Whatever will I do if Mrs. Roberson abducts  me and keeps me tied up in her bedroom.”

 

He paused, lips raising into the smirk that always came before he said something especially weird.

 

“Well, I have a few ideas what we could do. I bet Mrs. Roberson is pretty fit.”

 

Phil was sure he’d never rolled his eyes harder as Dan walked inside his flat, flopping down on the couch like it was his own. Phil drug his suitcases inside, his eyes lingering on Dan fondly. He looked so natural in Phil's living room, like he belonged.

 

“What am I? Your slave? You can’t even get your own bags?”

 

Phil knew he messed up when Dan started going on one of his famous sarcastic (and overly dramatic) rants about celebrity life. He never had to carry his own bags, that’s what people like Phil were for, obviously. And besides, he had gotten used to it over the past few months, so could Phil really blame him for forgetting? Plus, he-

Phil couldn’t take it. Letting Dan’s bag fall to the floor with a thud, he stalked over to the couch and cupped Dan’s face. His words died out, brown eyes widening unnaturally big. Phil could feel the heat from his blush spreading through his palms as he traced his thumb across Dan’s cheekbone.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Dan nodded, leaning in before Phil even had a chance to move.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
